


Your side

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Ya-ya-yah (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sfruttavano il loro poco tempo libero quasi sempre insieme, uscivano, andavano in giro senza una meta precisa, parlando del nulla per ore.Era un rapporto semplice, ma per lui era tutto.Nessuno, si era reso conto, lo faceva sentire a casa come era in grado di farlo Kota.





	Your side

**_ \- Your side - _ **

Hikaru non era felice.

Affatto.

Gli capitava da qualche settimana ormai di essere troppo nervoso, troppo teso ogni qualvolta in cui si trovava alle riprese dello Ya-Ya-Yah.

Quando aveva iniziato a girare il programma, era stato felice.

Per quanto alle volte la mole di lavoro potesse essere eccessiva, e lui trovasse difficoltoso stare al passo con la scuola, doveva ammettere che si divertiva.

Ma, anche se così non fosse stato, avrebbe continuato ad essere soddisfatto da ogni singola giornata passata con gli altri.

O, più precisamente, con Yabu.

Quando era entrato alla Johnny’s Entertainment, il suo carattere estroverso era stato messo a dura prova da quella nuova situazione.

Non conosceva nessuno, era lontano da casa e spesso e volentieri si ritrovava a dover affrontare delle situazioni in cui non sapeva come comportarsi, come reagire.

L’essersi trovato lui accanto l’aveva aiutato, e di non poco.

Il più grande sembrava sempre sapere quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare, cercava di aiutarlo ad organizzare i suoi ritmi, sempre con un sorriso sulle labbra, senza mai fargli pesare niente e mostrandosi a sua completa disposizione.

Aggiunto questo al fatto di condividere la stessa stanza al dormitorio, non avevano impiegato troppo tempo a diventare amici, e Hikaru passava ogni giorno della sua vita essendo grato per quella presenza accanto a lui.

Sfruttavano il loro poco tempo libero quasi sempre insieme, uscivano, andavano in giro senza una meta precisa, parlando del nulla per ore.

Era un rapporto semplice, ma per lui era tutto.

Nessuno, si era reso conto, lo faceva sentire a casa come era in grado di farlo Kota.

Ultimamente tuttavia, c’era qualcosa nel più grande che gli sembrava essere... diverso.

Il loro rapporto era sempre lo stesso: tornavano insieme al dormitorio, passavano il loro tempo insieme, senza che niente sembrasse essere cambiato.

Salvo per il fatto che ad Hikaru pareva di non avere più l’esclusiva su di lui.

Ci aveva pensato un po’, ma non era stato necessario sforzarsi troppo per trovare la persona a cui imputare quel cambiamento nel loro legame.

Inoo Kei.

Da quando era arrivato lui, le cose erano andate vertiginosamente in discesa per Hikaru.

Sapeva che lui e Yabu si conoscevano da prima che lo incontrasse, ma non si era mai dovuto preoccupare della presenza dell’altro, almeno finché lui e Matsumoto Kohei non avevano cominciato a diventare ospiti fissi dello Ya-Ya-Yah.

Da quel momento, non passava giorno senza che lui si sentisse escluso, non passava giorno senza che Yabu tornasse al dormitorio ancora più sorridente del solito, continuando a parlare di quello che faceva Kei, di quello che aveva fatto con Kei, di quello che gli aveva detto Kei.

Kei, Kei, Kei.

E quel sorriso, che per Hikaru era sempre stato così familiare, era arrivato a divenirgli odioso.

Quel pomeriggio, aveva raggiunto il suo limite di sopportazione.

Il giorno prima già aveva chiesto a Yabu se gli andasse di fare un giro con lui, dato che nessuno dei due doveva né lavorare né studiare, ma si era trovato davanti ad un rifiuto, e il più grande gli aveva detto di aver preso già degli impegni con Inoo.

Quel giorno poi avevano registrato la puntata settimanale dello Ya-Ya-Yah ad una sala da bowling, e Hikaru si sarebbe anche divertito, se non fosse stato per la presenza costante e fastidiosa del J.J.Express.

Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo infastidisse tanto, allo stesso modo in cui non comprendeva che cosa ci trovasse Yabu in lui.

Stava sempre in disparte, sulle sue, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, l’aria assente.

Yaotome si era domandato milioni di volte come ci si potesse passare del tempo insieme, che cosa ci fosse in lui di particolarmente interessante.

Lui restava fermo nella sua impressione, cioè nel fatto che non fosse troppo sveglio e affatto divertente.

Avrebbe solo voluto che anche Kota riuscisse a vederla come lui.

Usciti dalla sala da bowling, a fine riprese, il più grande gli si era avvicinato, e lui aveva sentito il suo viso illuminarsi.

Da quanto tempo era che andava lui a cercarlo, ma il contrario non accadeva?

“Hikka!” lo chiamò, con aria allegra. Velocemente gli andò vicino, posandogli una mano sulla spalla quando lo raggiunse. “Ti va di andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare?” gli chiese poi, senza mai smettere di sorridere, e al più piccolo venne voglia di urlare dalla gioia.

“Certo che mi va” rispose, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo entusiasta all’idea di un pomeriggio da solo con Yabu. “Avevi in mente qualcosa di preciso?” domandò poi.

“Se per te va bene, Kei aveva pensato ad un gelato. O preferisci qualcosa di salato? Perché potremmo anche prendere dei takoyaki, in questo caso” propose, ed Hikaru sentì l’eccitazione lentamente scemare, fino a trasformarsi in disappunto.

Era rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi, prima che l’altro s’insospettisse, si affrettò a rispondergli.

“Ora che ci penso... ho dei compiti da fare. Matematica. Mi dispiace, ma sarà meglio che vada al dormitorio e mi metta a studiare. Tu... divertiti con Inoo, d’accordo?” gli disse, fingendo malamente un sorriso, ed andandosene prima che l’altro avesse il tempo di ribattere.

Lo lasciò lì, con un’espressione confusa, ma non se ne curò.

Se prima odiava il fatto che Yabu passasse buona parte del suo tempo con l’altro, adesso le cose erano decisamente cambiate.

Ora, odiava Inoo Kei.

*******

Quando quella sera Yabu era tornato nella loro stanza, gli era parso alquanto giù di morale.

Non gli aveva raccontato come fosse andata la giornata, né tantomeno lui aveva chiesto.

Aveva passato il pomeriggio disteso sul letto a non fare niente, a rimuginare sul suo rapporto con il più grande e su quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che Inoo sparisse dalla faccia della terra.

Non si erano detti niente per svariato tempo, quando lui poi aveva bofonchiato di essere stanco e si era messo in pigiama, infilandosi sotto le coperte.

Passati pochi minuti, Yabu aveva iniziato a parlare.

“Si può sapere che cosa ti è preso oggi?” gli chiese, con tono irritato.

Hikaru non si mosse, rimase disteso e di spalle, per non essere costretto a mostrargli l’espressione sul suo volto.

“Non mi è preso niente. Dovevo studiare e sono tornato qui” si limitò a rispondergli, piatto.

“Hai i libri ancora dentro la borsa, il che significa che non li hai nemmeno toccati. E poi non cercare di prendermi in giro, è da settimane che c’è qualcosa che non va in te. E vorrei davvero sapere di che cosa si tratta” ribatté, e a quel punto Hikaru non si preoccupò oltre di mascherare la propria rabbia.

Si mise a sedere sul letto, lanciando un’occhiataccia al più grande.

“C’è qualcosa che non va in me? Senti chi parla! Non sono io che ho iniziato a passare tutto il mio tempo con un’altra persona, dimenticandomi completamente della tua esistenza!” gli urlò contro, rosso in viso perché non gli andava troppo a genio l’idea di essersi esposto così tanto di fronte all’altro.

Ma poco importava; non sarebbe rimasto in silenzio a sentirsi dire che il problema era solo suo.

“Che cosa vuoi dire con questo?” rispose Kota, sbarrando gli occhi in un’espressione di sincera confusione.

“Voglio dire che da qualche tempo a questa parte tutto quello di cui sembra importarti è Kei. Ovunque tu vada te lo porti sempre dietro, parli sempre con lui o di lui. Sembra che al mondo non esista nessun altro. E io...” fece una pausa, mordendosi un labbro. “Io sono invidioso. Il nostro rapporto prima era diverso, uscivamo molto di più insieme, e adesso sembra che tu non abbia tempo per me. E poi, Inoo... non mi piace. È strano.” concluse, per poi tornare a stendersi sotto le coperte, sentendosi vicino alle lacrime per il nervosismo e per la foga nell’aver tirato fuori tutto quello che gli era passato per la mente nelle ultime settimane.

Yabu non gli rispose, e pensò che non avesse nemmeno intenzione di farlo, finché non lo sentì avvicinarsi e andarsi a sedere sul suo letto, poggiandogli la mano su un braccio.

“Stiamo parlando. Vuoi avere la decenza di guardarmi, almeno?” lo sentì dire, e non poté fare a meno di notare che il suo tono appariva di gran lunga più rilassato rispetto a prima.

Si voltò lentamente, mettendosi nuovamente a sedere. Ma non lo guardò, non ancora.

Yabu se lo fece bastare.

“Io non parlo solo di Kei, non passo il mio tempo solo con lui, né tantomeno è vero che non ho più voglia di stare anche con te” gli disse, con tono dolce. Hikaru stava per ribattere, ma lo interruppe con un gesto della mano. “Fammi finire, per favore. Non hai pensato che forse sei tu che, nel vedermi diventare suo amico, sei diventato più lontano? Non hai pensato che la tua possa essere gelosia?” chiese, poi sospirò. “Io ti voglio bene, Hikaru. Sei il mio migliore amico, e non c’è niente che possa cambiare questo per me. Ma così come voglio bene a te, voglio bene anche a Kei, e mi piacerebbe che tu lo capissi, e che non ce l’avessi con lui per motivi immaginari. E che provassi a conoscerlo un po’ meglio prima di giudicarlo, perché lo so che è un po’ strano, ma quando si apre... beh, è davvero divertente stare con lui” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

Hikaru alzò lentamente lo sguardo in sua direzione.

“Davvero mi vuoi bene?” chiese, con tono di voce flebile, mentre sentiva le guance arrossarsi.

Yabu rise leggermente, senza l’intento di prenderlo in giro.

“Certo che ti voglio bene, stupido. Non passo il mio tempo con persone a cui non voglio bene” sentenziò, per poi annuire brevemente come a confermare quanto appena detto.

Istintivamente, il più piccolo si sporse verso di lui per abbracciarlo.

“Anche io ti voglio bene, Koppi. Mi dispiace di essere stato irragionevole, è solo che...” si mise una mano dietro la testa, ridacchiando imbarazzato. “Hai ragione, penso di essere stato solo geloso di Kei” ammise.

Yabu gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa come a dire che non aveva importanza.

“Non ti preoccupare, l’importante è aver chiarito.” gli disse, poi esitò per un attimo prima di continuare. “E... mi prometti che darai una possibilità a Kei? È convinto di esserti antipatico, e ci sta male per questo” si morse un labbro. “Per favore” aggiunse.

Hikaru storse il naso, ma poi tese la mano, porgendola all’altro che gliela strinse.

“Promesso” gli disse, se non del tutto convinto almeno pieno di buone intenzioni.

E si sentiva davvero ben disposto.

Non era tanto Kei il problema, o l’aver promesso che avrebbe cercato di andare d’accordo con lui.

Stava stringendo la mano di Yabu in quel momento, e non c’era niente che potesse rovinare il suo buonumore.

Sentiva che non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarla andare.

******

La settimana successiva, dopo le riprese del programma, Hikaru si era allontanato da tutti gli altri.

Negli ultimi giorni le cose sembravano andare meglio, lui e Kota avevano ripreso a passare il tempo insieme come se niente fosse successo, e lui era giunto alla conclusione che era vero probabilmente che era stata anche colpa sua, del suo ostruzionismo, se si erano visti sempre meno nelle settimane precedenti.

Di diverso c’era solo che il più grande non mancava, di tanto in tanto, di ricordargli della promessa fatta.

Lui si limitava sempre ad annuire, a dire che l’avrebbe fatto, senza mai poi prendere l’iniziativa.

Tanto l’altro aveva insistito tuttavia, che quel giorno si era convinto.

Vagamente riluttante, si avvicinò a Kei, il quale era in un angolo a cambiarsi.

Gli picchiettò su una spalla, facendolo trasalire.

“Hikaru!” gli disse, vagamente sorpreso. “Che cosa c’è?” domandò, dubbioso.

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, teso.

“Senti... hai qualcosa da fare adesso? Pensavo che potremmo andare da qualche parte” gli chiese, velocemente, come temendo di poter cambiare idea in itinere.

Vide il volto dell’altro illuminarsi, solo per un secondo, prima di corrugare le sopracciglia.

“No, non ho niente da fare, mi piacerebbe uscire” rispose, cauto, poi aggiunse “Viene anche Yabu?”

Hikaru scosse la testa, finalmente concedendosi un sorriso.

“No. Siamo solo io e te” dichiarò, questa volta con sicurezza.

Il più grande gli sorrise di rimando, e lui si sentì orgoglioso di se stesso per quel piccolo gesto.

Forse, Kota aveva ragione.

Forse si era lasciato accecare dalla gelosia, e valeva davvero la pena imparare a conoscere Kei.

Ci avrebbe provato e, comunque fosse andata, non aveva niente da perdere.

Nel caso migliore, avrebbe guadagnato un amico.

Nel caso peggiore, aveva comunque la certezza che Yabu sarebbe rimasto accanto a lui.

E questo, non sarebbe mai cambiato.


End file.
